The Healer and the Philosophers Stone
by the goddess of fangirls
Summary: Adeline Malfoy has always felt out of place. But especially with her family. Ever since the incident her family just shuns her. But all that will change. When she joins Hogwarts and gets sorted into a house she will be with people like her. Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I am the goddess of fangirls. Welcome to The Healer. I will try to update weekly, but as I have homework and such that is not set and stone. I will also respond to any reviews I get. Please no swearing or putting inappropriate things in the comments as there is younger people on this site and I will have to block you. This story will go along with the Harry Potter series. I am American so if anything I put in here is not right please let me know. Thanks! Quick disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter the rights go to J.K Rowling. However, I do own Adeline, and whatever else you do not recognize. Now on with the show...**

Adeline's P.O.V

**The Letter**

My father and mother always told me how big of a disappointment I was. How" I should be a bit more like Draco." Or "We would have never caught Draco with muggle things" The problem was that I never wanted to be like Draco. He's mean, stiff, and an arrogant boy. I'm free-spirited, humble, nice, sarcastic, and extremely clumsy. Born of dark red hair and dark green eyes I was never destined to be like a Malfoy. I was put in the attic of our huge home and introduced to only a few people. I was considered an embarrassment to our family and to all "true pure-bloods" everywhere. Just because I am nice to muggles. Also I kind sort of exposed magic in a very busy area with lots of muggles. It was not my fault though, it was accidental magic. However, to my parents it was a huge mistake. All that changed when I got my Hogwarts letter. I finally got to go to a place where I was accepted.

"Squawk!" "Squawk!" "Midnight I'm trying to sleep," I say groggily" I can't really do that with you yapping." I shut my eyes again. "Sleep is good," I say to myself. However as soon as I close my eyes I again hear the tremendous sound except this time right in my ear. "All right, all right I will get up." I lazily throw my blankets off and look up to see my pitch-black owl staring at me from its cage. "Let me guess you want your water." Midnight kept staring at me." I will get you your water." I quickly ran and get a bowl of water from the sink.

As I come back to deliver the water to the owl I study it more closely. I notice something is tied around its leg. I put the water in the cage and then take the letter off her leg. It had my exact address. "How peculiar, I don't know anyone who would write to me unless it's..." I flip it over and see the Hogwarts crest on the back. It is! It is!" I squeal, "It's finally came!" I quickly open it up and read what is inside.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(He had many titles but Adeline did not bother reading them)

Dear Ms. Malfoy

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Below that listed many books and materials that they would need for the school year. I didn't bother reading those either. I had already memorized the list from when Crabbe and Goyle got there letters and brought them over to our house to show Draco. (How they got in, I would never know.) The only reason I opened it was to confirm that it was real.

"Adeline!" I heard my "delightful" mother yell in a "delightful" voice. "Yes?" I yelled back. "Come down here and get your breakfast." I put on some clothes. They were red and gold with lions on them, just to annoy my family. I hurried down the stairs from the attic. On my way down, I fell down the stairway. Pain seared through my ankle. I squealed but not loudly as to not disturb my parents. (They got fussy about things like that.) I realized it was broken. If I was normal I would have had to stay in bed for a day after drinking a potion, but I am not a normal witch. I placed my right hand on my ankle and took a few deep breaths. Green light came out of my hand and my leg almost instantly felt better. I stood up and hurriedly ran down the stairs as if nothing had happened.

"What are you wearing? Why does your hair look like that? And what took you so long?" My mother demanded." " Number one, gold and yellow with a lion on it. Number two I did not brush my hair. And number three not all of us can be super speedy quick and still look good." I replied sarcastically. Father spoke up "Adeline do not talk to your mother like that." "Yes father" I groaned. My mother cleared her throat "I heard you and Draco have gotten your letters today. I will take you to Diagon Alley later today." " Remember to be back by five I an important meeting with the minister tonight to talk about the rules of prisoners getting a trial after they are caught mostly murders, father added in. "Yes and I will be sitting in my room daydreaming trying to pass the time" I thought.

I went upstairs only to bump into Draco. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there I will be more careful next time." I apologized. "No its okay just don't do it next time okay." He said. 'Yep" I sighed. "You know most twins are connected at the hip we could be like that. If you just were nice to me." He just looked away. I always attempted to get Draco to be nice to me about once a week but it never worked. I climbed up the stairs and started to cry. "I just wanted him to talk to me Midnight. That's all he had to do. Just a few words and a smile."

**Sorry for the sad ending but, I needed to explain Adeline's home life. Anywhooo I might post in a couple days depending on my schedule. Exams are coming up so ya. I will explain what happened with Adeline and her family in later chapters. Also, I already have an idea with who I'm going to ship her with I just won't post it until around the fourth book as she's only 11. And you might not like whom I ship her with. Muhahahahahahaha! On a different subject, I will introduce the golden trio in the next chapter. Review favorite and follow everybody. Until next time bye!**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Hey, everybody I'm back! Thanks for your reviews and favorites. I got more than I would expect. Most authors probably wouldn't think it's a lot but it's some and I didn't think I would get any. My heart jumped when I saw I had gotten 47 views. **

**Anywhooo time for the disclaimer, which I will give Adeline the privilege of doing. **

**Adeline, the goddess of fangirls does not own Harry Potter if she did then she wouldn't be writing this story she would be busy writing book 8 of the Harry Potter series. **

**Thank you Adeline and now to answer the reviews,**

**MysteriousMindBlockedHeart: Thanks!**

**Monnbeam: Adeline is not the daughter of James and Lily the green eyes and the red hair and green eyes where just to show how different she was from the rest her family. Good paying attention though.**

**Now all that is over and done with on with the show!**

Diagon Alley

Adeline's P.O.V

"Adeline! Get down here or you will not be getting your school supplies!"

I quickly wiped my tears away and checked the bedroom mirror to make sure I did not have red all over my face. Not that it mattered to them but I wanted to show that I was strong through it all.

As soon as I got down there my "dearest mother " started lecturing me about how being late would get me nowhere in life, but I tuned her out she had already given me this lecture given that I was constantly tardy for everything. Finally, she gave me the floo powder. "Remember to speak very clearly," she said' "I can't have you going through the wrong gate." "Ya, ya, ya," I said. I grabbed a handful of the powder, handed the cup back to my mum, and stepped into the fireplace. When I stepped in, I yelled "Diagon Alley!" I yelled nice and clearly. I got dizzy and saw a bunch of different things. The air smelled all nasty. I always hated traveling by floo. It always gave me headaches.

When I arrived, I fell flat on my face. "Shows my luck," I mumble as I brush myself off. Soon Draco, my mother, and my father arrived. They of course arrived on their feet.

"Draco, go get your robes fitted. Your mother will look at wands for you, and I will get your books," my father said to Draco. Then he looked at me as if I was a moldy chocolate frog. "Adeline take a few gallons your big enough now to get your own things." "No you just don't think I'm worth the time to help buy my things." I thought miserably.

My mother handed me a few Sickles and Galleons then ran off towards Ollivander's. I left the gate to get my robes. As I was walking, I noticed all of the colors and the noises of Diagon Alley. I watched as all the innocent people walked by talking about random things. They all seemed so peaceful. "Just as well" I thought, "peaceful is overrated and so is an ordinary life." As I walked into Madam Malkin's I could hear two boys talking. One I recognized as my brother but I couldn't seem to place the other one. I listened into their conversation. "... no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be put in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being put in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave wouldn't you?" I soon realized that this first voice was my brother being a huge snob but I guess it would be expected from him. "Mmm," I could hear the other boy saying. I couldn't recognize his voice and heard the obvious confusion in his voice. "Maybe he's a muggleborn," I thought. Not wanting to eavesdrop anymore, I stopped listening. It wasn't much but Draco's usual rant about houses and Quidditch.

A while later I saw the other boy come out from the back of the shop. I tried to open the door for him, but ended up just running into him. "Sorry about that," I explained," I'm a big clutz. My names Adeline." I extended my arm towards him. "Harry Potter." My first instinct was to mention something about him being the boy who lived, but then I decided against it. "Sorry about my brother back there he's an idiot." I said. "That was your brother? He looks and acts nothing like you." He asked confused. "Actually my twin. We are as different as can be though. He's a big pain." I heard someone call out Harry's name. "That must be Hagrid. I've got to go. See you at Hogwarts." He said as he left waving goodbye. "Bye!" I exclaimed waving.

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. I got my robes and caldron, and books. It was really getting my wand that I was looking forward to the most though. I slipped into Ollivander's quietly in case he was doing something. "Ahh Ms. Malfoy I've been expecting you. "I jumped as Mr. Ollivander appeared out of nowhere. "I remember your father and mother getting their own wand just like it was yesterday. Both very powerful wands." I wasn't sure what to think of Mr. Ollivander. He was creepy but calm and intelligent at the same time. "Now Ms. Malfoy," he said pulling me out of my trance," please try out this wand. Unicorn hair and cherry very good for Charms." As soon as I tried out the wand, everything in the room completely broke. "Sorry about that," I apologized. Mr. Ollivander did not seem affected by what I did. He just waved his wand fixing everything as he murmured "Interesting. Very interesting." He made me try so many different wands. All of them seemed to result in me breaking something or me setting something on fire. "Try this one," he said handing me yet another wand," 10 ¼ inches centaurs hoof and mermaids scales. Very rare in wands. Very rare indeed. Good for witches and wizards with," he paused, "different powers." I took the wand and immediately felt warmth in my hand. I waved the wand around a bit and the whole room sparkled and got warmer. "Yes, yes this is defiantly your wand. Quite amazing. I expect big things from you Ms. Malfoy." I paid my money. He then went into the back of the room and I decided that meant it was time for me to leave.

As I walked towards the gate to leave, I heard a small meowing sound. I looked around and soon my eyes rested on a small Calico kitten. It looked very gaunt.** (A.N Vocab word!) **"You poor thing. You look so hungry. Come here." The small thing jumped into my arms and started purring. "I think I'll call you Dawn," The little cat just meowed in response. I found some meat in my bag of things I had bought. It was originally supposed to be for Midnight but Midnight could catch her own food. This cat was starving. "Here you go little one." Dawn eagerly gobbled the meat up. I then proceeded to the gate with the cat lying in my arms. My mother would probably be mad at me for bringing another animal into the house and trust me she was. However, that did not matter because at that moment everything seemed perfect.

**Yet another chapter done. 1078 words without Authors Note ! Yay! Sorry about the lateness (even if it's only one day that I was late) I have a huge problem called procrastination and end of the school year tests. So how do you like my story so far? Make sure to let me know by Reviewing and following. If you don't that's cool I don't control your life twas just a suggestion. Random thought of the day "Is it weird that I still look up in the sky and wonder if Care bears live up there. I mean I have been in a plane but they could be on different clouds. Don't destroy my dream." Anyway, until next time peace love and taste the rainbow.**


	3. The First Train Ride

**Hi, everyone I'm back! I have an honors night thing tomorrow, so I figured I would update today. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Fred Weasley would still be alive.**

**(I think spell check hates me.) I do not think I have anything else to report so on with the show!**

The First Train Ride

Adeline's P.O.V

On September 1, I all but sprang out of bed. "It's today! It's today!" I got the ticket from the bedside table that I had received when I sent Midnight to Hogwarts to say that I was going to school there. "Platform 9 ¾ here I come," I said to Dawn and Midnight. It had taken a bit of convincing, but I finally got Professor McGonagall to let me take both Midnight and Dawn. I went over to my trunk to rearrange my things and make sure I had everything to pass the time.

Eventually after what felt like hours, my mother called me down. "Drat" I exclaimed seeing I still had my pajamas on. I quickly changed into the best Muggle clothes I that I could find in the rush. Then I put Midnight and Dawn in their cages. Picked up my trunk and ran down the stairs. "There you are. Your mother and Draco have already left. Quickly take my arm," my father scolded extending his arm. I took his arm and felt a huge rush. Just for a split second though. As soon as it happened, it ended and we were at King's Cross Station. The sounds here were very overwhelming. Everyone seemed to have to talk and as loudly as they could to. No one seemed to notice that we had appeared out of nowhere. "Go through the barrier. Quickly now." My father hurried me. I ran not knowing whether I was going to hit it. I winced as I ran through.

"It wasn't that hard now was it," my father said as he himself came through the barrier. Not wanting to see my family any longer, I ran away from him without a goodbye. "Adeline don't run away from..." I didn't catch what my father said because I had not been paying attention to where I was going and had ran into a girl with very bushy hair. All her stuff and my stuff to scattered across the floor. The bushy haired girl fell down to. "I'm so terribly sorry. I didn't mean to I just have a reputation to not look where I'm going." I apologized helping the girl up. I started to pick her things up then she said" Oh it's okay. I am not severely injured am I? My names Hermione Granger by the way. What's yours?" " I'm Adeline Malfoy professional clutz." She laughed and helped me pick up my things. "Well we better get on the train can't really miss it can we?"

We ran to get on the train and when we got on; we found it to be very crowded. We looked everywhere but we couldn't find a compartment anywhere. We had just about given up hope when we saw a compartment that was empty. "Hermione! I've found one!" I yelled to her as she was on the other side of the part of the train we were on. We went into the compartment I just about collapsed. Hermione sat down to but she was looking very worried. "Oh Adeline I'm so nervous. Most of the kids here have grown up in a house full of magic, but my parents are muggles and I didn't know what I could do was magic until I got that letter. I memorized all of our books for this year, but I'm just not sure It's enough. I'm sure I will be far behind everybody," she said. I was quite surprised someone else besides me had memorized all of the books so it took me a minute to respond. "Hermione you're going to be fine. For one no one knows what they're getting into when they come here. That is why we go to the school. In fact, you might be ahead of everyone else. It's not required to memorize the books before you come here. Second of that there are plenty of muggle-borns going to this school you will be fine." I explained. "Do you really think so?" "Yes." Okay well then..." she then launched into a huge conversation about which house she might get put in. I of course did not really mind what house I got put in unless it was Slytherin.

A trolley cart came by but I did not get anything. I was too excited. Soon after the trolley left, a very nervous boy came walking by. "Have you seen a frog anywhere?"He asked. "I'm afraid I have not. Me and Hermione will help you though," I replied. "Thank you. My Grams going to kill me if I don't find Trevor. I'm Neville by the way. Neville Longbottom." " I'm Adeline and my last name..." I hesitated," well my last name doesn't matter."

Searching for Neville's toad was harder than I thought it would be. It was as if the toad was trying not to be found. I went to what felt like a million compartments and everyone had either not seen the toad or had seen it but not remembered where it was that they saw it. Eventually we came up to one compartment and I saw someone I recognized. "Hi Harry," I said waving. He waved back. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." Hermione demanded. A boy I hadn't noticed before with red hair lots of freckles and a broken wand said, "We've already told him we haven't seen it." "He must be a Weasley," I thought. Before I could say let's go Hermione noticed the wand in the Weasley's hand. "Oh are you doing magic? Let's see it then," Hermione sat down. "Making yourself comfortable Hermione?" I said sarcastically. "Er- alright." said the boy obviously uncomfortable. He cleared his throat

"_Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow."_

He made a feeble attempt at waving his wand but nothing happened. The rat just seemed to snore louder.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Demanded Hermione, "Well it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me." She kept on going on and on about how much she had learned in the past few months. I didn't start listing until someone said my name. "Right Adeline?" She asked. "Wait what I wasn't listening." "I said you've learned the books by heart to right." She questioned. "Yeah. That's right I have." I answered. "Well I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" I'm Ron Weasley. "The boy with the red hair answered." Ha so I was right he is a Weasley,' I thought. "Harry Potter," said Harry. "Are you really?" Hermione asked amazed," I know all about you... "Hermione'" I cut her off," Harry doesn't want you to bombard him with questions." Harry just nodded. "You haven't introduced yourself yet? Who are you? "Ron asked looking towards me. "My names Adeline and my last name does not matter. I'm sure you will figure it out at the Sorting ceremony." " Adeline is a big mouthful of a name. Can I call you Addy?" He questioned. "Yea. I think I would like that." I nodded. "Well come on Hermione. We should probably get going." I looked over at Harry and Ron, "You two should probably get changed we will be there soon. See you later." They both waved with a distinct "Bye."

Me, Hermione and Neville left the compartment. We continued on a quest for Trevor with no luck. After about a half hour after we left the boys compartment I felt around in my robes and realized my wand was missing. "Hey, guys I think I left my wand in the boys compartment. I'm going to go back there and see if it is there." I left without waiting for an answer. I couldn't really go to Hogwarts without my wand.

When I got to the room, I noticed my brother and his goons heading towards the compartment. "Oh god, " I said. I hurried towards the room before my brother got there. "Harry, Ron! My brother and his goons are..." Before I could finish though Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle slid into the compartment. "Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you is it?" my brother demanded not noticing me. "Yes," Harry answered simply. Harry looked at Crabbe and Goyle a bit scared. "Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle." He said noticing Harry's discomfort, "And my names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," Ron coughed, but you could easily tell it was hiding a laugh. "Think my name's funny do you. No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

"Well father told us a lot of things didn't he? Then again he's not the most trustworthy person on earth." I threw back. "I'm ashamed of you Adeline I thought you would have more sense than to become friends with a Weasley. Earlier I saw you with a girl who was obviously a mud-blood." I spotted my wand. Then I picked it up and pointed it at him. I had always hated that word. It was just another insult. I hated insults "Leave Malfoy! Either that, or suffer the consequences." I was beyond rage. He had done the things I hated the most and he knew it. There was just one thing he had not done. "I don't think I will, Freak." I was shocked. That was the one thing that seemed like he would never make fun of me about. It hurt so much that he did it. It hurt so much that I could not do anything. I was speechless.

I could help you Harry. Show you who to be friends with and who to not be friends with. I mean a Weasley and a freak on the first day for friend choices. You could do better than that. I can help you." Malfoy held at his hand. "No. Please don't take his hand Harry. Please." That was all I could mutter and quite quiet mind you. Harry didn't take it. He said "I think I can figure out the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Be careful Potter hanging out with riffraff like Hagrid, Weasley, and my freak of a sister can only be bad." Malfoy warned. That's when I found my voice. "I said Leave Malfoy! Now!" The rest seemed to happen in a flash. At one point Goyle was reaching for the Chocolate Frogs. Then all of a sudden Scabbers bit him and Malfoy and his goons ran away. "Two questions. What just happened, and I'm really hungry can I have a Chocolate Frog?" The boys just laughed. To my luck, they didn't ask any questions about why Malfoy called me a freak.

Soon Hermione came in. She gasped at the mess in the room. "You haven't been fighting have you Addy? You can't get in trouble before we even get there. "It depends. What do you consider fighting?" " So you're a Malfoy?" Ron asked. "By blood yes. Not by heart though." I confidently said. "If you think otherwise well let's just say I'm not a good person to be enemies with." "Would you mind leaving while we change?" Ron said coldly. "All right. I only came down here to get Addy. You've got dirt on your nose do you know that?" Hermione in a stiff voice most likely trying to break up the tension. With that, Hermione and I left Harry and Ron.

All of a sudden, the train started slowing down and a voice told us we would be getting to Hogwarts in five minutes. I started getting nervous. Hogwarts was my last chance and if I mess this up then... The train finally came to a stop interrupting my thoughts. Everyone tried to hurry and get off the train, but I was not too pushy.

When we got off the train, I heard a monstrous voice calling out "Firs' years! Firs' years follow me!" I immediately attached this voice to a giant man. He was easily seven feet tall with a long messy beard. "That must be Hagrid," I whispered to Hermione. Hagrid led us down a steep, narrow, dark path to a huge dark lake, which I knew to be the Black Lake. The whole scene seemed to fit better in my nightmares not at the entrance of a school. The school was magnificent though. It was a huge castle right at the edge of a cliff.

Hagrid pointed to many boats on the shore. "No more'n four to a boat," he yelled. Hermione and I climbed into a boat. Neville went and sat with Ron, and Harry. No one talked when were on the boats. I think we were all nervous for our own reasons. When we reached shore, I looked at the castle. It was even more magnificent up close. We all climbed up a marble staircase. Then Hagrid lifted his giant fist and knocked on the equally giant door as we all waited in silence for our fate to come answering.

**Another day another chapter done. I hope you all liked it and make sure to tell me how you like it by reviewing following and favoriting. If you don't fine by me I don't control your lives. *Whispers* But if you do then no harm done. I'm almost done with school (so close) so I might be able to update more. There will be weeks I will not update because I'm gone. I will yet you know before that happens though. **_**Random thought of the day:**_** Why are strawberries called strawberries? Is there something the strawberry companies not telling us? Are strawberries really made out of straws? Until next time Peace Love Always! **


	4. The Sorting Hat

**I know I'm an awful author. Not updating when I was supposed to. It has been over a week, but sadly, some things in my life have to come before fanfiction. I have disappointed my readers. But mostly MysteriousMindBlockedHeart. Her review was for me to update earlier than usual. (Not really my choice for these things to come before fanfiction) But school is done now! Yes no more school! At least no more school for me. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter only Adeline and anything else you do not recognize. Now on forth with thy show-th **

The Sorting

Addy's P.O.V

The doors swung open immediately to reveal a very stern looking witch. She wore very sharp green robes, and had black hair. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said. "Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here." she replied. Professor McGonagall pulled the doors wide open making the entrance visible. It was amazing. The hall was huge. It had torches for lighting, a marble staircase, and a ceiling so tall you could barely see it.

As she led us down the hallway, I could hear hundreds of kids talking in the room next to us. Instead of taking us into to the room with the other kids the professor led us into a rather small room next to the hall we had just been in. Some kids looked rather uncomfortable, as we had to stand close to one another to fit into the room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. I tuned her out. If you have not already figured out, I have a short attention span. I also knew most of these things. I had read about all of them in Hogwarts, A History. About the point systems, the great feasts, the protection spells the bewitchments on the castle, and the details of the houses. The only thing I did not know was how we were supposed to be sorted. No one knew until the ceremony happened. It was all part of the surprise. This just made me even more nervous.

Hearing the door slam shut as Professor McGonagall left the room interrupted me from my thoughts. "Addy do you know how we are sorted into houses." Hermione asked, "No one else seems to know." To prove that she was right she extended her hand to the other kids. Everyone looked nervous. In addition, everyone seemed to be talking about how they were to be sorted.

"Sorry Hermione. All I know is its some kind of test. For all I know we could be battling a troll. Although that might not be too hard as long as we use the stunning spell. Although it hardly seems likely that..." Hermione turns very pale making me stop talking. "Are you alright. It looks like you've seen a ghost?" I turn around to see what she is staring at. Only to see that she actually did see a ghost. Well ghost's to be more precise. They hardly seemed to notice us. They were talking about someone else, most likely another ghost, named Peeves. Apparently, these ghosts were taking about forgiving him for god knows what he did. Finally, one of the ghosts noticed us. When he spoke though, nobody answered.

"New students!" Another ghost said," About to be Sorted I suppose." A few people nodded, but no one spoke. I figured it was rude. I mean they were speaking directly to us but none of us answered so I spoke. "Why yes we are about to be sorted." Everyone stared at me including the ghosts. "Marvelous. In all my years, no one has answered me until now. You'll probably be a Gryffindor. They usually get the brave ones. It's a shame it would be nice to have you in Hufflepuff. It was my old house you know," The old ghost rambled on.

Just then, Professor McGonagall returned, and the ghosts left. "Now form a line and follow me." She said. I was shaking as she led us into the Great Hall. When we arrived, I could not believe my eyes. I had seen pictures of it, but seeing it in person was another story. The hall was lit by thousands of candles floating above everyone. The tables were lined up with golden goblets and plates. At the front of the room was the teachers. Of course, that was where the Professor led us. Right where everyone could stare at us. When we got up there, just like I assumed everyone was looking at us. To avoid their staring eyes I looked up at the ceiling as many other first years were doing. It was amazing. It looked almost exactly as the night sky. I of course, knew that that was the intention when Hogwarts was created.

Everyone who was looking up looked down when we noticed Professor McGonagall put down a stool and then put a hat on the stool. The hat was much worn. There were many rips, and it was extremely dirty. Everything was silent, but then the hat moved. Then it did the thing I thought it would do the least of all. The hat started to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindor apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't give a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Everyone applauded after it had finished it's song. It bowed towards the audience. I was extremely nervous. According to the song, the hat could read your mind. I had too many secrets. Too many dangerous secrets. I could not just give them away to a hat. I had to try on the hat though. It was necessary. When I came back to reality, I saw that Hermione was on the stool. After a pause, the sorting hat yelled out "GRYFFINDDOR!" Everyone on the table to the far left started cheering. I heard Ron groan. I hit lightly him in the arm. "You could at least try to be nice to her." I said sternly. After what felt like eternity, Professor McGonagall called out, "Malfoy, Adeline!" I slowly went up shaking after tripping a few times I got up to the stool. When the hat touched my head, all I heard was "Another Malfoy" Then it shouted out "SLYTH..." It stopped mid shout. "Hmm you're different than your family. Oh, you have some very dark secrets don't you girl. Do not worry I won't tell them. You're ambitious, yes but not nearly enough to be a Slytherin. You're loyal, but Hufflepuff will not serve you well. I do see lots of braveness and lots of wit. Well girl what do you think Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor? A small voice said in m ear. "Wait your letting me choose?" I was confused this was supposed to be decided for me. I didn't want to make a choice and then realize that what I had picked was all wrong. "Do not fret. What you pick I'm sure will be the best for you." After thinking a bit I told the hat my answer. "Are you sure? All right than- GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in applause as I walked down the hall. I could hear Ron's twin brother's yell out "In your face Slytherin!" The Slytherin house just stared at me with death in their eyes. I only realized after the feast that if I hadn't been a Malfoy not sorted into Slytherin the applause would not have been as great. I sat down next to Hermione. I started to smile. "We're in the same house!" I exclaimed. Everything seemed to quiet down when my brother's name was called off. He of course was sorted into Slytherin as soon as the hat touched his head. He looked very smug waking towards his seat with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry's sorting of course was a big deal. Everyone was highly shocked when his name was called. He seemed to be on the stool a long time but not nearly as long as I had been. When the hat called out that, he was in Gryffindor the whole table seemed to erupt in noise. After Ron was sorted into Gryffindor, and Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin the sorting was done.

I looked at my plate and my stomach rumbled. I realized that Ron never did give me a chocolate frog. I was extremely hungry. A man with silver hair, mustache, and beard got up on his feet. Something clicked and I realized that this man was the famous Albus Dumbledore. "Welcome!" he said "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!

A few people laughed but everybody clapped and cheered. I couldn't really make sense of the words. They didn't really fit together. I brushed it off and never had the chance to revisit the topic because the dishes in front of everyone were now filled with everything you could want to eat. There was bacon, mashed potatoes, steak, roast beef, strawberries, pineapple, sausages, different types of cheese and more. I could not believe my eyes, but eagerly tried to get a little bit of everything.

Everyone seemed like they were having an amazing time. While Hermione and Percy talked about classes, the first year boys started talking to our house ghost, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, or Nearly Headless Nick. I however talked to mostly all of the first years. Neville and I talked about our clumsiness. While me and Hermione talked about classes and teachers. The list goes on and on.

Soon the desserts appeared. Everything looked delicious, but I mainly had cookie dough. Yes plain chocolate chip cookie dough. I love the stuff. The smooth yet crunchy texture of it. I started to get extremely tired, but then I noticed something. Professor Snape was looking straight at me and a Harry. It was not a good look either. I had only seen him once before. He had come to my house before for dinner. It was one of the dinners I was not invited to. I had snuck downstairs to eavesdrop. I had accidentally stubbed my toe and I had yelped. The Professor had turned around to look at me only for his face to go completely white as if he saw a ghost. I ran away hoping that he would not tell my parent that I had been down there. Luckily, he did not. I had no idea he was a Professor though. He quickly turned his head.

When all the desserts had been cleared, Professor Dumbledore stood up. The hall instantly became silent. "Áhem, just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." His eyes looked at the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.

A couple people laughed at this, but most people did not. They all knew that Professor Dumbledore was serious about this. He wouldn't have taken time and told the whole school if it was not true would he? "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried. "Everyone pick their favorite tune and off we go!" Everyone besides the first years, who had no idea what was going on, started singing a rather cheesy song that I did not bother to listen to. The Weasley twins were the very last people to be done singing at a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted them to the end though. I found the whole thing very funny.

"Ah, music," he said wiping tears out of his eyes'" A magic beyond all we do here! Now, bedtime. Off you trot!'

All the Gryffindor first years followed Percy the prefect up the staircases. Everyone was to tired or full of food to awe at the magnificence of the castle. We climbed up and up. It seemed as if we would never get to our dorms. Finally after being stopped a few times by the ghost Peeves we arrived at a portrait with a very fat woman in a pink dress. "Password?" she asked. "Caput Draconis," Percy answered. The portrait swung forward to reveal our common room. It looked very cozy but all wanted was to find m bed. Percy directed us girls to a room. When I got in, I saw that Dawn, Midnight, and my trunk had already been brought into the room. To tired to change into my p.j's I crawled into bed.

Even though I was tired, I could not fall asleep. I had so much on my mind after that day. Mostly I thought about my brother. I could not believe he would do that to me. It seemed like one of those things that were unspeakable. Eventually I did fall asleep. With sleep though came a nightmare. A nightmare that I had lived through in real life before.

**So how did you people like the story. Good, bad. Make sure to tell me. I will explain "the incident" the next update so make sure you read the next chapter. **_**Random thought of the day**_** "Are oranges called oranges because they are orange? Or is orange called orange because oranges are orange." Please don't answer my thought of the day it's just something to think about. So until next time Peace, Love, Red Disco Fire Breathing Pickle Eating Panda.**


	5. Complications of Classes

**I am not dead! I'm so sorry. I did not realize how soon my family would be leaving for vacation so I did not have enough time to warn you people that I would not be updating. Just to clear something up, I am well aware my O.C is a Mary Sue, deal with it. Although she will not be boy crazy, or all perfect. She does have some flaws. I will not tolerate flames. I don't mind critism but there is a difference. Anywhooo I back and better than ever baby! In case you don't remember, the first part of this chapter is a dream. Now, on with the show. **

Complications of classes

Addie's P.O.V

_ It was a very rainy day. One of those days when you know something is going to go wrong so you just want to hide under your blankets read, and eat chocolate all day. So of course, I was on the streets of the Muggle London holding my mother's hand. I was around seven, so I had just started to show signs of my powers. My mother, for that reason, was going even faster than usual to get to the visitors entrance to the Ministry. She didn't want me to display magic in front of Muggles. _

_ Eventually we came across a homeless blind man. He seemed so sad I just had to help him. I let go of my mother's hand and ran towards the man. Before my mum could do anything, I already had my hands on his eyes. There was a flash of green light and then I took my hands off his eyes. He blinked and then looked at me. He started to say, "I can see I can see!" Then his eyes went dull. A horrific sound started to come out of his mouth. Screaming and screaming. Then, starting around his eyes his skin started to turn as dark as the night sky. It spread and spread and his screaming kept on going on and on. I couldn't do anything either. I was completely frozen in fear. Now I think I remember him saying help me. When he went silent, the world around me started again. My mother started yelling at me. Muggle aurors (I was told they were called policemen) started yelling. Soon actual aurors arrived and started yelling at me and questioning me. I still couldn't move though. I could only stare at that man and cry. An auror grabbed me and started taking me away. I started kicking and screeching, because I thought I could save the man if I tried. I must have been kicking too much because the auror put his wand up to my head and everything went black. When I awake, they tell me everything is okay that I was not in trouble. That they had erased the few muggles memories that saw the incident. They told me no one knew except the wizards that helped with the incident. I found that adults were huge liars, because I wasn't okay. And everything at home changed. _

I woke up screaming. Everything in that dreamed seemed like I was living through that experience again. The look on that man's face still scared me. Hermione came running towards me.

"Addie what's wrong," she said very worried.

"Nothing" I said finally calming down," Just a bad dream."

"Well then you might want to get dressed. We can't be late on the first day."

Of course, we did end up being late. Most everyone was late, so we didn't get in that much trouble, and we were only late the one day. It was hard finding classes. First, there were the staircases, which would move without warning. I was surprised no one had fallen through and died. I had already tripped ten times by the vanishing stairs.

Then there was Peeves. If you asked him for directions, you could easily be found in a nasty situation with Filch, the caretaker, because you were on a floor you were not supposed to be on. Peeves had told us on our second day that our Charms class was on the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. Filch showed up when we were trying to open the door. We would have gotten a detention, but the charms teacher himself showed up and saved us.

Lastly, I had found myself not being able to find my classes with Harry around. It was nothing he did wrong. It was just that many people wanted to see him making us as close to late as we could be. I didn't really like the fact that people were pointing and staring it just freaked me out. You could say I'm a bit shy.

The classes themselves were not that bad. The easiest and funniest for me being Charms, and Transfiguration. The only class I hated was Astronomy and for reasons explained, Potions. I was never interested in the stars and doing it at Midnight when I was tired just messed me up even more.

Friday was well an interesting day. When the mail came down, I saw a deep red letter. I knew instantly what it was. On the first breakfast, I had sent a letter to my family all about my life so far at Hogwarts. Mostly about who my friends where and what house I was in. I knew it was a Howler. I knew how to make it silent. It was a bit of difficult magic, but I knew I could do it. When it came down it started shaking. Ron stopped shoving food in his mouth.

"Oh relax. It's just a Howler," I said.

"Just a Howler? Those things are awful. My mum got one once from my great aunt Muriel. She ignored it. It eventually opened by itself. It was awful."

"Oh it will be fine. Stop worrying." I took out my wand and flicked it. "_Silencio." _I then opened the letter. It opened its mouth but no noise came out. "I'm doing them a favor." I said to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, "What's probably in there is something that would disgrace the family. They would blame me. As much as I would hate to admit it, I need them for just a little while longer. I need a place to stay over the summer."

Just then, I noticed Hedwig coming down towards Harry. He seemed to have something attached to his leg. "Hey Harry I think you've got a letter."

The letter dropped down. I looked over and saw it was from Hagrid. He wanted to know if Harry could come down for tea. "Oh can I come. I don't really like tea, but visiting Hagrid sounds fun." I asked.

"Sure you can come" Harry answered.

"Don't bring Hermione though she's a nightmare." Ron said.

'You two need to get along and stop fighting. She's not bad once you get to know her." I argued, "Where is Hermione anyways?"

"She's probably already at Potions class. Trying to become the teacher's pet." Ron said with a sneer.

"Honestly what has she ever done to you?!" I stomped away in a huff.

The dungeons freaked me out. It was very cold and dark. Just standing in it scared me. It scared me even more knowing that I would have to spend seven more years coming down here for classes. I felt a little bit of pity for the Slytherins, as they had to live down here for seven years.

When I entered the class, I spotted Hermione. "Hey, Hermione why didn't you wait for me?"

"Oh, well I didn't want to be late for class. It would make a bad first impression," she answered.

"You left like an hour ago, and class still does not start for another fifteen minutes. You could have always asked me to leave." I said.

She did not respond. All she did was turn her attention to Professor Snape who had just walked into the room. I could have sworn that he was staring at me with the same resentment as he did on the first night. However, it was so fast that I could never be certain. I went back to thinking about Hermione. Why was she lying to me? Had she discovered my secret? If so, why didn't she tell me?

Professor Snape taking role interrupted my thoughts. He seemed to have a snide remark for each and every Gryffindor. When he got to my name he said "Oh yes, Adeline Malfoy are most _special_ student. "When he was done calling role he started droning on and on about how special potion making was. I true to myself did not listen. I knew he didn't believe potion making was all that special either. I knew he really wanted the DADA job, not the potions one. I was snapped back into reality when he said Harry's last name. Quite loudly too.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked much stumped. I wasn't surprised either. It was a bit of hard magic. I raised my hand, but as I predicted he ignored it.

He went on and on about information that we were not required to know before we came here. Eventually after he asked the third question, I could not take it anymore. "You know you could have called on me or Hermione? We both have been raising our hands sense question one and yet you have decided to ignore it. Also how could you expect Harry to know all this stuff? We are not supposed to know it until you teach it to us. That's why we're here. I bet none of the other kids besides Hermione and me knows the answer. Yet you're not grinding them for not knowing!"

I sat down in horror realizing what I had just done. Everyone was staring at me. Some in amazement. Some looked pleased that I stood up to him. Snape was not one of those people. Fifteen points from Gryffindor Ms. Malfoy, and see me after class," he sneered. Everyone who was looking amazed at me now was staring at me with anger.

The rest of the class was not much better. Snape paired us all up for a simple potion to cure the boils. That doesn't sound too bad right. Wrong. He paired me up Pansy Parkinson who was extremely mean and equally arrogant. She didn't help with the potion at all, but yet Snape praised her for the perfect potion I ended up making and he scolded me for not helping.

An hour later Snape finally released us all. I knew I had to stay behind. "We will wait for you." Harry whispered to me before he left. When everyone was gone Snape closed the door at looked at me. "You will not do that again Ms. Malfoy. I will not have you embarrass me in front of my class again. If you do, I will give you three days worth of detention. Do I make myself clear?" he lectured.

"Yes sir." I was extremely relieved. I thought I would get in huge trouble but I guess not. I didn't know why he was letting me go without much punishment. I didn't question it though I just left before he could change his mind. When I got out into the hallway Ron, Harry, and Hermione were gone. "Figures," I thought, "they ditched me.

As I was heading up to the common room I heard Professor Quirrell talking calling someone master. I looked in through the door and saw no one in there put the professor. I put my ear up to the wall and listened in.

"You will not fail me Quirrell. I don't care how hard you've been searching you will find that stone!" My shoe made a squeaking noise and the talking stopped. "Wwwwho's there?" He questioned.

"Um it's just me Professor. I have a question about the homework." I stepped out to where he could see me.

"How long have you been ssssstanding there?"

"I just got here." I hated lying, but I felt like this was a necessity. "Are you okay Professor?"

"Yyyess I'm ffffine. What was your qqqquestion?"

"Um never mind I figured it out." I quickly ran away from the situation. Something was going on and I wanted to figure out what it was.

When I got back to the common room, I found a note on the table that was addressed to me. It read

_Dear Addie,_

_I'm sorry, but me and Ron had to leave for Hagrid's. We didn't know when you would be getting back, and we didn't want to be late, so we had to leave without you. I hope you're not mad. We will give Hagrid your regards._

_Sincerely Harry_

I looked at a clock and realized it was already five thirty. Everything was so confusing I hadn't realized how long I was listing to Quirrell for. Extremely hungry and full of questions I ran down towards the Great Hall for dinner.

**Okay people just the usual R&R and all that jazz. I wonder if anyone reads these. I mean if you peoples didn't then I could say anything. Like I could say something important, but you peoples wouldn't know. Oh well. **_** Random thought of the day. If I ever got a unicorn, I would name it Jerry. Jerry and I would have so much fun saving the galaxies and stuff like they do on cartoons. **_** Okay until next time Peace Love Jerry the Unicorn. **


	6. My brother is a butt

**Hi peoples I'm back early just l because I want to. I don't know if I want to write another story while writing this story or wait until I'm done. If I put a poll on my profile, would you people vote? You could always vote on the review to... I'm sorry. I like to ramble. Anywhooo I forgot to do a disclaimer last time so let's call this a double disclaimer. **

_**Hem Hem. If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I would be here right now? I guess I might still be here. Nevertheless, I am not J.K Rowling. Henceforth I do not own Harry Potter. **_**Now on with the show!**

My brother is a butthead

Addie's P.O.V

I really was not looking forward to the Quidditch lessons. I already wasn't stable on the ground. Yesterday I had tripped over a single shard of grass. How was I going to stay still on a broomstick? To make matters worse we had Quidditch with the Slytherins. My brother had been going on and on about how he had narrowly missed a Muggle helicopter. I knew this wasn't true. What really happened is he was on his broomstick around two feet above the ground. He saw a Muggle helicopter, screamed, then ran inside.

The Quidditch thing gave Hermione a new reason to ignore me. She would always be in the library trying to find tips on how to fly a broomstick. Her ignoring me forced me to hang out with Ron and Harry. Don't get me wrong I loved Harry but I thought that Ron was an arrogant pig. I really did miss Hermione though. She was after all my first real friend.

On that Thursday at breakfast, everything seemed perfectly normal. Draco was opening his mail gloating how he always got candies from mother and father. Just like normal, I had gotten nothing. That was probably why he gloated. Something was new, however Neville's grandmother had sent him a Remembrall. It's quite a useless object. It will tell you if you've forgotten something, but not what you've forgotten. Malfoy and the goons of course took immediate interest in this object by snatching it out of Neville's hands.

Professor McGonagall, who seemed to be able to sense trouble from three miles away, was there in a flash.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall Professor." Neville told her.

I guess Malfoy sensed he was not going to win this war, so he dropped the Remembrall. "Just looking," he claimed. That's when I noticed what Neville was missing. "Neville you can't go to class without your robes," I stated. Neville looked down and ran out of the Hall.

I arrived just on time that afternoon for the flying lessons. I had another run in with Professor Snape. This time though I had not done the accused, but I still was punished. Three detentions with Snape cleaning out the potion trays. Thank God, it was over.

"Cutting it a little close aren't you girl," demanded a woman who I assumed to be Madam Hooch.

She looked around without awaiting my answer. "Well what are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." We all ran to stand by a broomstick. Madam Hooch told us to hold our hand up and say up.

The results were disastrous. Hermione's rolled around on the ground. Neville's didn't move at all. Ron's hit him in the face. I of course laughed at that, and Ron stared at me with hate in his eye. Karma must be true though, because mine went straight into my hand, but then hit me in the face. Harry had to hold me back from punching him he was laughing so hard. Harry's of course went straight into his hands.

The rest of the class was even worse than the beginning. Neville fell off his broom. Than Draco took his Remembrall that had fallen. Harry chased after him on his broom even though we were not supposed to leave the ground. Then Professor McGonagall saw Harry and not Draco, so Harry was taken away and not him. Then once Madam Hooch got back, we were on our brooms again. I being true to myself hit a wall and sprained my wrist.

"Come on dear we better take you to the hospital wing," she said with a sigh.

The walk up to the hospital wing was a nightmare. The whole time Madam Hooch was muttering under her breath about how students just couldn't obey what she said. When we got there, she practically shoved me through the door.

A woman with grey hair and blue eyes came running towards me. "Another Quidditch injury I swear. Was it required that you take this class?" the woman said. I nodded my head yes. "And did you want to take it?" she demanded. I shook my head no. "You see this is what I mean. If they don't want to play don't make them. It would make my job less stressful." As she was talking, she led me to a bed next to Neville. She took my arm and examined it. "Ah yes this is quite the nasty sprain. I'll have to...

"Um excuse me. Not to be rude, but who are you? I interrupted.

"I'm Madam Pomfrey of course." She looked very offended that I didn't know who she was so I decided to lie about it. "Oh yes of course. I'm sorry I just had a bit of a brain fart there."

"Well the potion I have to make will take around an hour to make. Then it will take around another hour to fully mend the sprain. So you will be here around two hours," she said.

I groan. I really needed to see Harry. I didn't know what had happened after he had left. I needed to see him desperately. I looked over at Neville. "Well it looks like we will be spending a lot of time together."

The next two hours weren't that bad. It was the two after that sucked. Madam Pomfrey ended up doing something wrong with the potion so she had to re-do it. I desperately wanted to heal my arm and leave, but that would look a little suspicious.

Finally, we were released, and I ran out of my bed. Then of course, I waited up for Neville because I wanted someone to talk to. "You know it's amazing how she does that. How it heals the bone that easily." Neville said.

Ya amazing... I replied. "You know how I got those detentions from Snape. He made me clean the ..." Just then I ran into the Fat Lady. "Excuse me watch where you're going young lady!" she exclaimed. "Ya, ya, ya. Water Pixie," I said lazily. "No," she said, "that's not the password. I've changed it."

"Oh come on. We've been in the hospital wing for four hours. How are we supposed to know the changed password? Also, you should know we are not imposters because we know the last password. Just let us in." I demanded.

"Well I wouldn't let you in even if I did know you. You're being very rude."

I sighed. "I guess we are in here for the long run Neville. You can sleep. I will keep watch for anyone who passes by."

I felt like I just couldn't catch a break today. It was just one bad incident after another. Eventually I fell asleep on watch. However, I was awoken about twenty minutes later when I heard footsteps in the hallway. "Neville! Neville! I think someone's coming."

I heard muffled voices then I saw Harry himself. "Harry! Thank goodness, you found us. I was beginning to think that we would have to spend the whole night out here. The Fat Lady changed the password on us and refused to let us in."

"Will you keep your voice down?" Harry hushed. "We don't want to be caught by Filch. The password is Pig Snout, but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere." I looked up and realized she was in fact gone.

"How are you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh so now you talk to me. After you haven't talked to me in about a month. Even going so far to ignore my existence, but you know I'm just bloody brilliant." I said sarcastically.

"I have reasons for not taking to you. It's just...

"Will you two stop fighting? You're going to get us all caught. Solve your stupid little girl problems when we get back to the corridor." Ron rudely interrupted.

"Says the boy who fights with her constantly," I mutter under my breath.

"What are we doing here anyways?" We had finally arrived at what seemed like our destination and no one had bothered to tell me what we were doing here so late at night. Harry filled me in on how Malfoy was mad at him for what had happened at the Quidditch lesson so he challenged him to a wizard duel. "So you thought it would be best to show up here. You do realize my brother is just trying to get you expelled right?'

As soon as I said that, I heard Filch's voice. It was chaos from then on. We ended up running into Peeves who was as helpful as usual by screaming that we were out of bed. Then we ended up barley missing Filch again. But it just got worse from then on.

"I think we finally lost him," Ron said. That's when I noticed something. I looked up to see three ginormas dog heads looking down. Then I passed out.

**Muhahahahhahahhahhahahahha cliffhanger. I'm so evil. But you love me. You have to or things might get a little ugly. Anywhooo how did you peoples like this chapter? Make sure you tell me by R&Ring. **_**Random thought of the day... How do the people in movies who jump up and freeze in the end of the movies get non-frozen again? **_

**Until next time peace love muhahahahahahahaha.**


	7. The time a troll almost kills me

** Hi peoples. Sorry again for the leaving without warning thing. I'm also sorry for the short last chapter. I feel so ashamed. But I was at camp so ya. Oh, well as is well again. Okay disclaimer time. Guys guess what I own Harry Potter now! Yep it's pretty amazing.*A man in a black suit whispers something in my ear* Oh wait I don't. That was a dream? Ah oh well. I guess I don't own Harry Potter people. *Sighs* **

** Now on with the show!**

The time when a troll attempts to kill me

Addy's P.O.V

When I wake up, I'm back in my room and its dark outside. My heads hurts so I assume I hit my head when I fell. I look around and everyone is still sleeping so I put my hand on my head and it instantly feels better. I look around and see my clock. It reads 4am. "Better now than ever to get answers." I whisper to myself.

I jump out of bed and quickly get my robes on, and I brush my hair. Then I walk quietly towards the boys dorms. I find the one Harry and Ron sleep in and I enter. I go over to Harry's bed and I shake him awake. "Ahh!" he screams.

"Shhhh! Don't scream so loud it's just me. I want to know what happened last night before and after I fainted." I demand

"You do realize it's four in the morning right?" Harry says groggily.

"No I thought it was 1pm. Now answers." I say sarcastically. Harry then goes over the details of how Malfoy challenged him to a wizarding duel. After he wasn't expelled. Instead, he was invited on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Then we showed up for the duel and he wasn't there. (Which I was there for) Then they ran into a three-headed dog that was guarding something. I fainted so they ended up having to levitate me back to the common room.

"What do you think it's guarding?" I ask.

"Well," Harry says, "Hagrid had to take something out of a vault in Gringotts that was pretty well guarded. My guess is that's what's in there."

"Well what was in there then?" I ask.

"That's the thing I don't know."

Later that morning my brother seemed quite surprised to see that Harry and Ron were still here. I decided I needed to teach him a lesson. But I would do that later. Harry and Ron seemed to have joined the "Hermione is not talking to me" club. Whatever attempt she had made to reach out to me last night was gone after earlier that morning I told her she should stop being so bossy. It probably wasn't the nicest thing to say but then again I wasn't trying to be nice.

When the owls came swarming in I was surprised to see that Harry had gotten a parcel. It was very large to. The whole hall went quiet when it was flown in. Then it was dropped right on Harry's plate throwing his bacon and my waffles on the ground.

I grumbled and said " You know you think that because I didn't get any mail they would be considerate and not drop stuff on my food, but here we are." Ron laughed but then a small envelope was dropped on his food. It probably didn't weigh but it was enough to tip his food off his plate.

I chocked on my food holding back a laugh. "Don't you dare," he said giving me a glare. Harry opened the note the handed it to Ron. "A Nimbus Two thousand! I've never even touched one," Ron said enviously.

"Good job keeping it a secret Ron. I'm sure people in Japan didn't hear you." I say sarcastically. He glares at me. "Oh goody I'm doing my job!" I say with a mischievous smile.

The boys head for the common room so they can open the broomstick. I've never really understood boys obsession with Quidditch, but I go along anyways. However as soon as we left Malfoy and the Goons stopped us. My "delightful' brother seized the broomstick from Harry's hand. He examined it and gets a look of jealousy on his face. Then he throws the broomstick back at him.

"That's a broomstick. You'll be in it for this time Potter, first years aren't allowed them." He sneers. That of course set me off.

"Well you're an ugly git, and ugly gits aren't allowed. Yet here we are." I snap back.

"I wouldn't be going around giving insults freak. When really that's all you are. One big insult" He says rather smoothly.

I'm about to punch him but before I can Professor Flitwick appears stopping me. Then he scolds us for fighting. I of course do not listen.

As we go up the stairs, Hermione stops us. "So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking the rules?" She says disapprovingly

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" asked Harry

"Yes don't stop now, "Ron said, "it's doing us so much good."

Hermione stomps away with a nose in the air.

"You two could at least try to be nice to her." I say

"Well you didn't do anything about it, and you have to admit it if you two weren't friend type enem- whatever you are you would have said the same thing." Ron says. The rest of the ways up the two talk about how weird girl's feelings are. Of course, they had to ask me many questions in which I answered with a glare.

When we get to the common room instead of walking into the boys first year dormitory I walk into the boys third year dormitory. I enter the room and immediately find what I'm looking for, Fred and George Weasley.

"Ah Miss Adeline Malfoy what do we ever owe this pleasure of having you join us in our humble dormitory." Fred or George Weasley says sarcastically.

"One if you call me "Miss Adeline Malfoy again I will brake every bone in your body. It's _Addy_. Nothing else. Two I need someone who can deliver a prank."

"Now_ that _is something we could help you with Miss Malfoy." One of the twins said. Then, after I yelled at them for calling me that, I told them the plan.

Halloween came far too quickly for me. I was having much too good of a time here and I didn't want to leave. The only thing wrong was that Hermione was _still_ not talking to me. Harry and Ron kept on telling me that that was a good thing but I wasn't so sure about that.

On Halloween, I woke up to the wonderful smells of the Hogwarts kitchen. Everything got even more cheery when Professor Flitwick announced we would be performing the levitating spells that day. He put us all in pairs. I was put with Harry, but Ron was put with Hermione. Which is equivalent to a lion that meets a cyclone and yet somehow they fight. So ya... not good. I was having good luck I got the feather up about 8 feet, and that was on my first try.

Harry and Ron however did not have as much luck. Ron instead of doing the swish and flick motion was looking like he was trying to fly. Hermione of course got annoyed with that. "You're saying it wrong. Its Wing-_gar_dium Levi_-o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it then if you're so clever," Ron snapped. I didn't get why he was challenging Hermione about if she could do a spell. I knew she could do it and she did. Ron of course was not very pleased by this fact.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her she's a nightmare honestly. I mean even Addy stopped being friends with her after like four days." Ron complained to Harry and me in the corridor.

Someone ran past me. I saw that it was Hermione and she was crying. "I think she heard you." Harry states

"So?" Ron says rather uncomfortably, "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

I can't take it anymore. I slam my fist into his face. "You know what you ginormas git, I'm her friend. And quite frankly I'm surprised _you_ have friends you ginormas bully." I can

tell he was offended by what I said, but really I didn't care I was already on my way crying after Hermione. As I run off, I can hear Ron say, "What's her problem."

I finally find Hermione in the girls bathroom crying. "Gggggo away!' she cries.

"Well I can't do that I already have the chocolate ice cream and the blanket and I can't give them back. It was a no-refund deal." I say with a weak smile.

"I don't want to be around anyone who hangs around that stupid red haired prat!"

"Well I don't want to hang out with him either, but I do like Harry and it's kind of a package deal so ya." She says nothing. "Does it help that I punched him in the face?" I ask

"Fine," she says.

I sit down and give her the ice cream and the blanket. After about ten minutes of silence and I think I'm just making it worse by being here Hermione speaks up. "You know I thought here would be different." She says between sobs, "Life was so hard at my school. It was one thing being smart, and then all the weird things I could do. There was one girl who was called Tammy Franks. She would always call me the "freak geek" or the "paranormal nerd." Then I came here and I was told here everyone was like me. But I guess not." She starts sobbing even harder. "That's why I wasn't talking to you. I was so scared that you wouldn't like me, so I stayed distant."

"Hermione that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say. Not speaking to people is something that normally repents people from being there friend. But that's okay. I can relate. At my house, it's mostly my brother or the two goons. Sometimes even my parents. I'm so different from everyone, even in this world. I guess sometimes that life just isn't fair. But you know what I did? I socked all three of the boy's in the nose and then I kicked them where the sun doesn't shine." I say with a few tears in my eyes. Hermione smiles a bit at this thought.

"You know there are different ways to resolve issues besides punching and kicking right?" Hermione asks.

"Yes. But it's the best way." I reply

"Where did you get the ice cream by the way?" Hermione asks

"Now that is an interesting story," I reply.

We end up staying in the bathroom for the rest of the day. When people enter the bathroom, I pretend to cry and tell them we want to be left alone. They leave and we are left alone to talk by ourselves.

"You know you're making me miss the Halloween feast. And you know how I get when I'm hungry. I almost like food as much as Ron," I state. As soon as I say that, a ginormas troll enters the bathroom. "Her-Hermione that's a a troll." I gulp. Hermione and I run to the bathroom wall because the troll is blocking the bathroom door. The troll was advancing knocking down sinks as he went. I was so terrified I couldn't even scream.

That's when I hear a clunking noise. And whose there but Ron and Harry themselves. The troll obviously heard the noise because he turns around and starts going for Harry. Then Ron hits the troll with a metal pipe and the troll starts to go after Ron.

Harry tries to pull Hermione and me off the ground but Hermione refuses to budge. "Come on Hermione. If you don't move the troll is really going to kill you!" I say. But she refuses to budge.

Of course, Harry trying to be brave shoves his wand up the trolls' nose. Now if you can guess the troll didn't really like that, so it tried to fling Harry of it. Ron pulled out his wand, not knowing what he was doing a said the first spell that came into his mind. "Windgardium Leviosa!" He yells.

The club flows out of its hand and drops onto the trolls head. The troll sways and then fell on the ground with a thud. "Well that was interesting," I say

Harry takes his wand out of the trolls' nose and it covered with troll boogers. All four of us looked up when we heard loud footsteps coming in our directions. A moment later Professor McGonagall came in with a look of anger on her face. My thoughts of being really hungry vanished. I was more worried about being expelled.

"What on earth were you thinking of? You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" She demands.

"Well um Hermione was a little home sick so after charms she ran in her. I ran in here to comfort her. But we didn't know there was a troll in the castle. Harry, and Ron knew we were in here. They didn't have time to fetch anyone, so they came themselves." I quickly lie.

"Well in that case Miss Granger, Miss Malfoy you may go up to Gryffindor Tower. I need to talk to Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall dismisses. Hermione and I run upstairs to avoid any other trouble. We wait there for Harry and Ron at the door. I wanted to go eat but Hermione convinces me to say thanks to them. (She takes my food away from me then yells at me.)

When they come up there's an awkward silence. Then with nobody looking at each other, we say "Thanks." Mine more of a grumble. With that, we were all friends. Well more or less.


End file.
